


GGAD ONE-SHOTS 💕

by slxuliop



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is pure, Grindeldore storys, Is this a good idea?, M/M, Something fun to do if my other story ends, Summer Love, Young Love, lol, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxuliop/pseuds/slxuliop
Summary: Hello my dear readers this will be a space to publish one shots of GGAD as a dessert. My other fanfic of Passionate of the things you say is still on progress.I don't know when I will publish new stories here, they will only be different little stories lol. Well, thanks for paying attention. I love you all.Bye !!!!! 🌺🌈🐝🍋⛅⬇💦💫💜❤💁🌹🌹😰🌹😫👌👌💡





	1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers this will be a space to publish one shots of GGAD as a dessert. My other fanfic of Passionate of the things you say is still on progress.  
> I don't know when I will publish new stories here, they will only be different little stories lol. Well, thanks for paying attention. I love you all.  
> Bye !!!!! 🌺🌈🐝🍋⛅⬇💦💫💜❤💁🌹🌹😰🌹😫👌👌💡

 


	2. 🐰 BUNNY ALBUS X CAT GELLERT 🐱 ART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Hello again my friends, Id like to share my art of GGAD. Animal versions of them, because there funny to draw like that, I hope you like it, people have told me that I should draw more of them like that, and then they are right I dont do much drawings of this cute couple Albus x Gellert tbh. I hope you like my art and drawings any opinions about it wanna see more ??😅  
> AH YES THEY ARE CUTE AND KINKY ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NO I AM NOT A FURRY !💢

**Author's Note:**

> Oh i also have a Instagram, were i post my Drawings and art, if you are interested to see my artistic side here is the link 💜❤  
> https://www.instagram.com/slxuliop/?hl=es-la


End file.
